Thanksgiving at the Perry's
by BrittlesBagels303
Summary: Britta lets Jeff come to her famlies for Thanksgiving. I don't own anything.


It was 2010 Britta and Jeff were dating but keeping it from there friends. They hated how judgmental they were about everything so they decided to keep their relationship private.

It was the Thursday before Thanksgiving. Britta walked into the cafeteria and sat down with her friends. She let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Britta?" Annie asked taking a sip of her soda.

"My stupid parents are forcing me to celebrate thanksgiving with them. I hate listening to them praise my brothers and then tell me how they disapprove of my living styles and how I'm an embarrassment to our family."

"That's awful." Abed began "Should your parents love you unconditionally?"

"Well that's never going to happen. I was raised in a home where you grow up, get good grades, get married, get a good job and then start popping out babies."

"Kind of like the Brady-Bunch."

Jeff smiled and thought of a way to cheer her up. He signaled her that he need to talk alone so they walked over to the other side of the cafeteria.

"What's up?" She said glaring up at him.

"Well why don't I come to thanksgiving?"

"Seriously?" She looked overly confused.

"Yeah, I mean we've been dating for almost 3 months I don't see why I shouldn't meet these disapproving parents. Plus maybe with a boyfriend there they won't be as nagging about you settling down."

She giggled and kissed him. "Dinner's at 4."

On Thanksgiving morning Britta woke up with Jeff wrapped around her. He had a big smile across his face. She smiled and shimmied out of his grip and went to the bathroom, grabbing her cell phone on the way out.

There was a voicemail from her mother. '_Britta it's your mother calling. Your brother tells me your bring a boy tonight? Just make sure your on time and tell him that he can only smoke outside.'_

Britta groaned and went back to Jeff's room.

"Morning, beautiful."

She sat down beside him and pulled her fingers threw his hair and smiled. "I'm glad you're coming tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Because my mother's going to freak at how prefect you are compared to all my ex's."

He smirked "Well I'm glad."

It was 4pm when they pulled up at the small, suburban house where Britta's parent's lived. They were glad to be on time so her mom would make comments on why they were late.

*DING DONG*

Britta's mom pulled open the door. Britta was wearing a sharp black dress and Jeff had his blue button down on.

"Hi, Mom." Britta said trying to be sweet and perky

"Hello Britta, aren't you going to introduce me to your date?" She glared up at Jeff. Britta's mom was around her height meaning Britta got that from her.

"Oh hi, I'm Jeff, Britta's boyfriend." Jeff stuck out his hand to shake hers. Britta smiling her ass off to see her mother's face.

They entered inside and Britta introduced Jeff to her dad, brothers and brothers wives. Jeff seemed to enjoy watching Britta with nieces and nephews. It was kind of cute.

Dinner was served around 4:30. Britta sat with Jeff on one side and her brother Oscar on the other.

"So Jeff," Britta's dad begun as he sat down at the end of the table "Do you go to Britta's collage or are you employed?"

"Well actually I used to be a lawyer but I decided to higher my education."

Britta's nose crinkled. She whispered to Jeff. "You don't have to lie."

He shrugged and carried on his conversation with Britta's dad. "So what do you do Mr. Perry?"

"I'm an accountant. I'm sure you used to deafened lots of us back in the day hey."

They both snickered.

"Where's you meet this guy he's awesome." Britta's sister in law, Natalie asked.

"School, he was in my Spanish class and now he's in my Anthropology. Why do you care?"

Natalie pointed to the kitchen and they went in there to talk. Britta's mom was just coming up stairs with a bottle of wine and started eastropping.

"I'm serious here. Are you two like a couple or is this just to fool your mother?"

"No were really dating. He's my boyfriend. I wear his sweaters, he calls me short stack, we order take-out and watch movies, and it's pretty great."

"Well maybe we'll finally get some babies out of you."

"Well neither of us wants to get married so-"

Britta's mother returned upstairs to make them pause the conversation. "You don't want to get married?"

Her mother's face looked disappointed once again. "Well not really. I rather just have a baby out of wedlock to be honest."

Her mother passed the wine bottle viciously into Natalie's arms and walked to her room.

"HA! Now she won't hate me anymore!" Natalie said

The rest of the dinner was pretty silent between Britta and her mother. Jeff kept looking at her and trying to get her to talk but she just sat there, still and silent. Desert was served around 6. They had a buffet set up so that the kids had choices. Jeff nudged Britta as they were standing by the side of the couch.

"You okay? You seem a little upset."

"My mom found out I don't want to get married and now she hates me more."

Jeff wrapped his arm around Britta's shoulder and kissed her head. "She can't hate you because you don't believe in marriage."

Britta nodded and smiled. "Thanks. You make everything better."

"Because I'm awesome."

She giggled and kissed him.

It was around 8 when Britta and Jeff finally decided to leave. She said goodbye to all her nieces and nephews and her brothers and sisters-in-law. Then she said goodbye to her parents.

"Nice seeing you sweetheart." Her dad said while pulling her into a hug. "And by the way, I love this new boyfriend of yours. Much better than the last guy."

Britta smiled. Her parents have never approved of any one she's ever dated but now her dad likes Jeff, she was pretty happy.

Her mother waved a quick goodbye and then they were out the door.

"So you like my family?" Britta asked as she plopped down on his couch that night.

"There a lot less crazy then I thought. Your moms a bit cook-coo but most mothers are."

Brita smiled and rest her head on Jeff's shoulder. "So when do I get to meet your family?"

He smiled "I don't think that's happening."


End file.
